The Assassins
by DeathAngel4
Summary: Usagi has being train to kill all her life. She has never failed a mission but when her mission is to kill Heero will she go thru with it?.Heero/Usagi Chapter 7 is up!!!!!!!!
1. The Assassins ch2

Disclaimer- I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.  
  
Author's Notes-Thank you to all that reviewed my first chapter. I know my chapters are kinda shor but is because I like to update chapters sooner. I also want you guys to vote with who you think Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wu Fei. R/R  
  
Why can't I remember my past? I don't know where I come from or who were my parents. If I had any. The only thing I remember was when I was five years old, I woke up in the training camp for that stupid organization. My life before that is blank I can't remember anything. It was like that was the first day I was born. In the camp I was really lonely until I met Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako. They became my best friends and were like family to me. They also didn't remember anything before they came there. We all wondered why were we there. Until one day we found out and how much we wish we hadn't.  
  
Usagi came back from her memories when she heard the door opening. Usagi lay in bed without moving for he could think she was sleeping. Usagi was peeking through the Blanket watching his every move.  
  
Heero walked in and turn on his lamp. He had just come back from destroying an OZ base and was very exhausted. He decided to take a shower before he went to bed. Heero removed his shirt and his pants and just as he was going to remove his underwear he heard a small gasp, coming from across the room. Heero had forgotten about his new roommate and quickly grabbed a towel and put it around his waist. He then headed to the bathroom.  
  
Usagi's hearts was beating really fast and her cheeks grew hot. (What's happening? why am I feeling so weird. Usagi control yourself, Don't start loosing control now, not after all I gone through)  
  
Usagi calmed herself down and decided to snoop around Heero's stuff. She quietly got up from the bed walked to the little desk he had beside his bed. She opened it and scanned through it. (Heero has guns that don't surprise me one bit. Just some unimportant papers.) Usagi then saw a disk on top of the bed near the clothes he took off. (Should I take it?) She quickly took it and went back to bed before Heero came back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi woke up early the next morning. Today was Monday and she had classes. Reluctantly she got up from bed, and glanced at Heero's bed and it was already made. (I wonder if he notice that I took the disk. He probably thinks that he dropped it somewhere.)  
  
Usagi headed to her first class, which was math, the girls were already there. It was still early and the teacher hadn't arrived yet.  
  
"Hey Usagi," Ami said waving.  
  
"You guys guess what happened last night?" Usagi said seating next to them.  
  
"What? Did you and Heero do something?" Minako asked.  
  
"No nothing like that. He just came really late and while he was in the bathroom I got a disk and I think we should check it out it might contain information."  
  
"Thats it?' Rei asked not looking very interested.  
  
" Well not only that when he came he started taking off his clothes and"  
  
"And did you see everything" Makoto asked her eyes with curiosity.  
  
"No because just when he was about to take off his underwear I kind of let out a gasp and he kind of knew I was awake." Usagi blushed.  
  
"Did he have a nice body?" Minako asked.  
  
"What do you think?" Usagi said her cheeks getting even redder. All the girls started laughing at the way Usagi was getting so red. The boys came in and took their usual sits in the back. Ignoring the weird looks Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako were given them.  
  
"You guys I'm going to date one of them" Minako said glancing at them.  
  
"Minako I think we shouldn't get to involve we them we can't forget our mission if we get hooked on them we won't be able to complete it and we can't afford any failure." Rei said.  
  
"I agree with Rei imagine killing the guy you like." Makoto said.  
  
"The sooner we complete this mission, the better," Ami said  
  
Minako didn't respond. The teacher walked in and walked to his desk. "Good morning class I would like to inform you that we have five new students as you probably noticed. I want you guys to help them in any way necessary. Now let's start with today's lesson." The teacher informed them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After School  
  
"Come on let's go ask if we could seat with them." Minako said to the girls.  
  
" Minako I think they don't want to be bothered," Ami said.  
  
"Come on guys is not going to hurt anyone" Minako said walking ahead as everyone followed her.  
  
"Hey guys could we join you?" Minako said with a big smile.  
  
"Sure" Duo said.  
  
Minako gave the others a I told you so look and they all joined them.  
  
"Why did you guys move over here?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Well um we were tired of living in space and wanted to visit Earth." Ami lied.  
  
Usagi was staring at Heero while he stared into space. (I wonder why his eyes are so emotionless. I wish I could know more things about him) Usagi thought signing. Then his eyes caught her gaze. She wanted to turn away but his eyes didn't let her. It was like she was in a trance but finally he turned away. Heero got up and started walking off without saying a word.  
  
"Guys excuse me for a minute I'm going to use the bathroom," Usagi said but no one seemed to notice her as she left. Usagi followed Heero to a big tree that was far away from everyone.  
  
"Hey Heero may I join you?" Usagi asked. Heero remained silent.  
  
"Ok I'll take that as a yes." Usagi sat in front of him where she could take a good look of his beautiful eyes.  
  
"Why are you here so lonely?" Usagi said catching his gaze.  
  
"Because I want to be alone." Heero said in his monotone voice.  
  
"Oh so you do speak." Usagi said smiling. "Ok I'll keep you company and promise that I won't bother you."  
  
"Fine"  
  
(How can somebody be so beautiful? She's like an angel. What is this girl doing to me I can't keep my mind off her) Heero thought to himself.  
  
"What are you thinking?" Usagi asked seeing the way he was staring at her  
  
"Nothing." Heero said.  
  
"Oh"  
  
Heero stood up and walked away without looking at her.  
  
"Bye," Usagi whispered to herself. (Oh Heero what is this feeling your evoking in me. No Usagi you don't feel anything, you can't. What if I can't kill him? but even if I don't do it they'll just send someone else to do it. I have to do it no matter what)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi opened the door to her room and saw Heero sitting on his bed.  
  
"Hello," Usagi said not expecting an answer. She walked to her bed and grabbed her laptop from the desk. She checked if she had mailed which she did.  
  
Usagi we have a mission to destroy a OZ base. We were looking for you but didn't find you. We are leaving for the mission at 11:30 p.m, if you read this before that time meet us at my room. If not don't worry about it.  
  
Ami  
Usagi glanced at her watch and saw it was 10:45 p.m. She had enough time to get change and meet them. Usagi opened a drawer and took out black pants and a black shirt. She then took her small suitcase that contains her guns and headed to the bathroom.  
  
(Where is she going?) Heero thought to himself as she headed to the bathroom. Heero looked at his clock and remembered he had to get his Gundam because he had a mission and he stood up and left.  
  
Usagi made a long braid and put it inside her shirt. She opened the brief case and took the weapons necessary. Usagi walked to Rei's and Ami's room and knocked. Rei opened the door.  
  
"Hey Usagi, where were you,"Rei asked  
  
"I went out for a long walk." Usagi answered coming in.  
  
"Hey Usagi, I'm glad you made it we were just about leave." Ami said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The girls were standing in front of the base but out of sight.  
  
"Ok I'm going to the main computer and get the data we need and you guys set the bombs. Don't forget to set the bombs to about 20 min. Try not to make a lot of commotion for we don't get caught and don't use massive weapon if it isn't necessary." Ami said.  
  
"You won't need back up Ami?" Usagi asked and Ami shooked her head. All the girls headed their separated ways.  
  
Ami got in without difficulties and headed to where the main computer was located. She knew where it was located because they had sent her a map of the base. When Ami finally got there she quickly glanced inside the room they were soldiers everywhere. She took a small device from her pocket and pressed a small button then quickly threw it in. It was sleeping gas. Ami waited 2 min until evreybody was knocked out and put on her gas mask and headed in. She walked to the main computer in the middle of the room and inserted a disk. She copied all the data and put the disk inside her pocket again.  
  
"Who are you and who do you work for?"  
  
Ami turned around to see who the owner of the voice was and she was quite surprise to see who it was. It was Heero Yui but he didn't know it was Ami because she had the mask on. Ami didn't respond because she was looking at Makoto who was creeping behind him with her gun.  
  
"Drop your gun," Makoto said making her voice, "and don't move."  
  
Heero slowly put down his gun.  
  
"Help me tie him up." Makoto said to Ami. They both tied him up and left. They met the girls outside.  
  
"You know who we met inside." Makoto said as she and Ami joined the girls.  
  
"Who?" Rei asked  
  
"Heero Yui"  
  
"What! Where is he now?" Usagi said.  
  
"We tied him up so he won't follow us," Makoto reply.  
  
"We have to save him the place is about to blow up." Usagi was going to the base when Makoto and Rei held her back.  
  
"Let me go" Usagi said trying to escape from them. Just then the base exploded and Usagi fell to the floor.Her face was fill with pain and shock as silent tears started falling down her face. "He didn't deserve that." 


	2. The Assassins Ch1

Disclaimer-I do not own SailorMoon or Gundamwing  
  
Author Notes-Hello everybody this is my first story I hope you like it. This story is going to be very long and the more reviews the sooner the chapters  
Usagi walked into her apartment and saw that her laptop was beeping. She took the laptop and saw she had a new mission.  
  
Dear Usagi,  
  
Your next mission is to Assassinate the gundam pilot Heero Yui. You will be traveling with 4 other members . You will all have assigned just one to kill and just one to worry about. If you accept the mission meet the other members at our airport. You will meet them at 8:00 a.m tomorrow morning.  
  
Usagi quickly clicked accept without hesitating. She has been killing all her life one more or one less would not make a different. That's what she was trained to do all her life. Kill without thinking twice about it and she was use to it.  
  
Usagi walked to her bedroom and took a suitcase out of the closet. She put the suitcase on the bed and started packing all her clothes. She didn't pack a lot because she didn't think her mission would take that long. Then she took a smaller suitcase that was full with guns. She checked if all her weapons and ammunitions were there. She glanced at her watch it was 11:30. She decided t go to bed or she would not be waking up tomorrow. Usagi changed into her pijamas and set her clock to 7:00 a.m and fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Next Morning  
  
Usagi woke up and turn off her alarm. "I hate waking up early" Usagi said. She walked to the bathroom only half-awake. After the bath she was fully awake. She quickly changed noticing she only 30 minutes to get to the airport. Usagi put on a jacket and took her two suitcases. She walked up to a black convertible that was parked in the front of the house. "Where are my keys," She whispered and finally she found it in her back pocket. She put all her suitcase in the back and raced to the airport  
  
Airport  
  
Usagi got out of the cars and handed the keys to the guy who was waiting for her arrival.  
  
"Here are the keys. My suitcases are in the back, put them in the plane for me." He simply nodded.  
  
Usagi walked inside to see the others already there. She didn't see who it was because their backs were turn.  
  
"I'm here," Usagi said joining the others. Usagi saw them for the first time and was very surprise. Tears were fighting to come out but she fought them back and she knew they were doing the same. It was her four best friend Ami, Rei, Mokoto, Minako. Usagi loved them more then anyone but as she stood there she showed no affection. How much she wished she could run up to them and tell them she missed them but she couldn't not when she was in this place. They were all separated long ago because the organization thought we were each other's downfall. We all cared so much for eachother that the enemy took that to their advantage. They said emotion made us weak and that's why they separated us. We were finally together but only for this mission. Maybe if we did a good job they will give us more missions together.  
  
"The five of you were chosen to complete a very important mission," the commander began, "the assassination of the gundam pilots. You will travel to the Sanc Kingdom and you will enroll as students. You will keep a close eye your targets. You will also have minor mission while your there and will remain there for some time." At this the girls couldn't help but smile but they hid them well. "You will be given anything necessary that you need and if you are missing anything just give us a call. We will give you the exact day we want them dead so you are in no hurry. Remember we accept no failure. You are dismissed." He walked off.  
  
The girls didn't say a word until they reach the plane. The instant they got on the plane they started hugging and crying.  
  
"We haven't seen each other in some time," Ami said.  
  
"Yeah I can't believe they put us together after what happen." Makoto said with a soft laugh.  
  
"The only thing that is good about this mission is that we are together." Usagi said and they all agreed on her with that.  
  
"Do you guys know why they want those Gundam Pilot dead?" Rei said  
  
"They probably enemies but you know that they never tell us anything they only tell us to do the dirty job." Minako said.  
  
For the rest of the trip the girls just talked of what they been up to. Which wasn't anything new they were just on missions. Their mission took them all around the world and they never were in the same place to long.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hello we are the new students who transfer from L6 colony," Ami said  
  
"Oh yes, hello I'm Relena Peacecraft and I'm in charge. I got all your schedule and the keys to your rooms." Relena handed them their schedule and keys and told them that after they are done unpacking she will give them a tour around school.  
  
"Hey I got Mokoto as my roommate!" A very happy Mokoto exclaimed. The other girls looked at theirs.  
  
"I'm with Ami,"Rei said. All the girls turn to Usagi to see who she had.  
  
"I have Heero yui," Usagi said.  
  
"Hey great you got a guy as a roomate and he might be very cute," Minako giggled  
  
"Not just any guy he is the guy I have to kill," Usagi said.  
  
"Hey look at the bright side you won't have to go hunting for him when you do your job" Makoto said sacarstly.  
  
"How about we go to your room and help you unpack we could take a good look at the stud," Minako said leading the way to Usagi's room.  
  
Usagi opened the door to her room. There were five guys, three was on the bed and one was chasing a guy with a long braid. They all stopped and looked up at them.  
  
"Hi we are new and we just transfer here." Minako said  
  
"Hello I'm Duo" He said with a large grin on his face.  
  
"Quatre"  
  
"Trowa"  
  
"Wu fei"  
  
"And that's Heero" Duo said.  
  
"Hi I'm Usagi"  
  
"Hey I'm Minako"  
  
"I'm Ami"  
  
"Rei"  
  
"Mokoto"  
  
They excused themselves and walked to the other side of the room where Usagi's bed was located.  
  
"Aren't they the ones we have to assassinate?" Mokoto whispered. They just nodded in response.  
  
The girls helped Usagi unpack and put everything in order.  
  
"We have to go unpack now and don't forget we have to meet that Relena girl," Makoto reminded them.  
  
"Ok I'll come with you guys I don't want to stay alone with all this guys." Usagi said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Were those girls hot or what?" Duo said grinning.  
  
"They are just a bunch of weak onnas," Wu fei stated.  
  
"Oh shut up WU-MAN." Duo said.  
  
"Maxwell!!! I'm going to kick your sorry behind" Wu Fei was about to stand up but Quatre gave them a look that said not to start again.  
  
"I wonder why all five of the transfer to this school,"Quatre wondered  
  
"Who cares" Wu Fei said annoyed.  
  
"Guys we have a new mission" Heero said in his monotone voice. All the boys gather around Heero's computer and read the note.  
  
Dear Gundam pilots,  
  
Today Five girls will be arriving at Sanc Kingdom. They go by the names of Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako. OZ is searching for these girls and we can't let them get their hands on them. Your mission is to protect them at any cause.  
  
"Mission accepted," Heero said. 


	3. The Assassins ch3

Disclaimer-I do no own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.  
  
Author's Note- Thank you to all that reviewed. I really appreciate it and the more reviews I get the sooner I update. If I get enough reviews I'll work my ass off and try to post two chapters a week. This fan fiction is going to be really long. I might even bring the outers in but only if you guys want tell me what you think. I know this chapter wasn't exactly good. I had to rush through at the same time doing my homework. But I promise next chapter will be way better.  
All the girls were shocked at how Usagi broke down. Usagi noticed that she was crying and remembered her training and her mission. She quickly stood up and wiped her tears.  
  
"Let's go," Usagi said, "we have to talk."  
  
All the girls followed Usagi. They were confused of what was happening.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Tomorrow morning we will inform the commander of all the events that happened tonight." Usagi said.  
  
They were inside the school and each of them said goodbye to each other and went to their rooms.  
  
Usagi walked in her room replaying all the things that had happened that night.  
  
(What happen back there? I should be glad that he died. I won't have to do it myself but instead I broke down. I didn't even know him but when he died I felt like I lost someone close to me. Someone I knew all my life.)  
  
Usagi stayed up for a very long time waiting but she didn't know for what. She finally gave up and went sleep.  
  
-DREAM-  
  
Usagi walked for hours in a Kingdom that was now destroyed. She was searching for any survivors but she finally gave up. They were all dead and she was all alone. Usagi sat on the dirt weeping but she suddenly stopped because she had heard a small moan. Immediately she stood up and walked ahead, but she stopped in disbelief. It was her prince and he was laying on the ground cover in blood. She slowly walked up to him and put his head on her lap. The blood trickled down his head to her white dress.  
  
"Wake up" Usagi whispered "please don't die. I need you"  
  
He slowly opened his eyes and looked into two beautiful crystal blue eyes. He smiled at her but it was a very weak smile.  
  
"I'm... sorry that I can't keep my promise." He said in whisper as tears ran down his cheeks.  
  
He knew he was going to die and with him so will his many dreams and all the love love he had for his princess.  
  
"Don't worry everything is going to be all right. Your going to live and we are going to get marry. We will live happy together and with our baby." Usagi lied. It was clear that he wasn't going to make it.  
  
"I love you... sorry" He whispered  
  
"I love you too"  
  
He slowly closed his eyes. Thats the only reason he was alive for so long he needed to hear her say it, Just one last time.  
  
"We are alone just you and me my baby." Usagi said touching her stomach.  
  
~END OF DREAM~  
  
Usagi heard someone calling form far away. Usagi opened her eyes and saw her Prince sitting beside her. She stood up and hugged him.  
  
"I thought I lost you again. I love you." Usagi whispered into his ears  
  
"Usagi wake up."  
  
Usagi heard the same distance voice calling her. She shook her head and finally saw clearly and saw who she was hugging.  
  
"Heero?' Usagi said shocked. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I live here remember" Heero said looking at her weirdly.  
  
"I know that. I meant in my bed." Usagi said.  
  
"You were having a nightmare and were screaming like crazy." Heero said.  
  
(How could he be alive? Was it all a dream? No it wasn't. It was real. I'm sure.)  
  
"I'm sorry if I woke you up." Usagi said.  
  
"I just came." Heero said as he walked to his bed.  
  
(He lived? How can that be? He probably escaped before all the bombs exploded. He's going to be a hard one to kill. I wonder why I acted that way. Is like I wasn't able to control myself. Someone else had taken over me but that was not me. It just wasn't. But that feeling was gone and now I felt that if I was giving the order right now I could kill him without thinking twice about it Heero is causing me too many problems. When I'm near him I feel strange.) Usagi thought as she listened to Heero's soft breathing.(Those dreams again. I remember when I was younger; I use to have dreams like that. Is like all this years I was dreaming the life of someone but that someone looked just like me. Was it? All this year I tried to convince myself that they were nothing but silly dreams and then they stopped. But tonight it started again those horrible dreams. I can't go to sleep knowing that I have those dreams.)  
  
Usagi turn on the lamp and quietly got out of bed and started digging inside her drawer. She took a little bottle and drank two pills. She went back to bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How do you think he survived?"Rei asked  
  
"It actually would' t be that difficult and especially to him, lets not forget he is a trained soldier. Makoto said.  
  
"Usagi do you like Heero?" Minako asked.  
  
"No of course not." Usagi said quietly.  
  
"Sure you don't we saw how you got when you thought he died," Makoto said.  
  
"You guys they are coming back those stupid dreams," Usagi said trying to change the subject.  
  
"Really?" Ami said. Her voice sounded worried, almost afraid.  
  
"Yeah last night I was dreaming and Heero woke me up he said I was screaming."  
  
"We should go and have fun and they will probably stop. I'm tire of going to school which totally sucks." Makoto said.  
  
"Yeah I had enough of listening to Relena's peace talk. One day I'm going to tell her a thing or two about peace. She thinks anything could be solve by talking but what she doesn't understand is that sometimes people don't want to listen." Usagi said.  
  
"Speaking about Relena, there she is." Rei said pointing at her.  
  
"She's with the guys." Minako said.  
  
"Big surprise that girl is obsessed with Heero." Rei said.  
  
"She is?" Usagi asked curious.  
  
"Like you haven't notice." Ami said  
  
"Let's go say hi," Minako stood up.  
  
"For what?" Ami asked her.  
  
"Look at them, they look like they are board out of their mind and the only thing Relena is doing is boring them more," Minako said sending a quick glance at Duo.  
  
"Fine let's go" Rei said. The girls walked up the guys.  
  
"Hey guys." Makoto said.  
  
"Hi" Duo said  
  
"Hello" Quatre said  
  
"We are going to the movies tonight and we were wondering if you guys would like to come," Minako said. All the girls looked at her shocked.  
  
"Sure." Duo said.  
  
"Ok I'll go too." Trowa said quietly.  
  
"Yeah me too." Quatre said.  
  
"Well I'm not going anywhere with this weak onna." Wu fei said sternly.  
  
"Listen buddy I could beat you any time of the week." Makoto screamed.  
  
"Yeah me too. Don't judge me by my appearance." Rei said.  
  
"You guys won't accomplish anything by fighting." Relena said.  
  
"You stay out of this," Makoto and Rei screamed at Relena, at the same time.  
  
"Guys let's go" Usagi said pulling Makoto away.  
  
"Meet us outside at 8:00" Minako said pulling Rei away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi convinced the girls to let her stay and they went with the guys to the movies. She decided to take a walk. She walked to the tree where she and Heero had talked. Usagi saw Heero sitting under tree she walked up to him.  
  
"Hey Heero lonely as always."  
  
"What do you want?" Heero asked with an icy voice.  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"You should leave this place." Heero said for the first time meeting her gaze.  
  
Usagi stood up and started walking off but Heero grabbed her hand and stopped her.  
  
"I don't mean from here. I mean from the Sanq Kingdom. Why did you come? I don't bilieve that stupid story of coming to visit. Why would you want to come here when is in the middle of a war." Heero said.  
  
"I really don't care if you believe me or not. Why do you want me to leave anyways?" Usagi said coldly.  
  
"Is for your own good ."  
  
"What do you know about good?" Usagi said leaving. 


	4. The Assassins Ch4

Disclaimer-I do not own Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing  
  
Author Notes-First of all I want to thank you all once again for reviewing.Today's episode is going to be very short because I had to do it fast but I will try to make the next longer.  
  
"How was the movie?" Usagi asked.  
  
"It was good." Minako said  
  
"One problem we were being followed by two man." Rei said. Usagi eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"They were outside the school and they followed all the way to the movies. When we returned form the movies they were outside again." Ami informed Usagi.  
  
"You think we should inform the commander about this," Usagi said.  
  
"I already have, they said that they'll take care of it." Ami said.  
  
"But we still have to be careful. We don't know what could happen." Makoto said.  
  
"Hey guys we are going to be late for class if we don't hurry." Minako said as she grabbed her books.  
  
"I have to get something in my room. I'll meet you in the class." Usagi stood up and headed to her room.  
  
Usagi opened the door and entered the dark room.  
  
(Something is not right here. Why is it so dark? Someone is in here)  
  
Usagi switched on the light but it didn't turn on. She made her way to the lamp next to her bed and turn on the lights.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
"I wonder where's Usagi." Minako said.  
  
"Maybe she didn't feel to well." Ami said.  
  
"Let's go see her after class." Makoto said.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Usagi are you in there." Makoto said as she knocked harder.  
  
"What happen?" Heero questioned.  
  
"Oh Heero could you open the door? Usagi has been missing the whole day and we want to know if she's in there." Rei said.  
  
Heero took out his keys and opened the door. They all went in and were astonished of what they saw.  
  
"Oh my god. What happen?" Makoto said.  
  
"The whole room is a mess." Rei said.  
  
"They took Usagi." Ami said quietly.  
  
"Guys come take a look at this. There's blood on the floor and on the bed." Minako said.  
  
"Heero at what time did you go to class?" Makoto asked him but Heero was already gone.  
  
"Where did he go?" Rei asked  
  
"Do you think she's dead?" Minako whispered.  
  
"No we can't think that. We have to find her." Ami said. "We need to give the commander a call."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"They have her." The commander informed two other people. "You two have to travel to the Sanq kingdom and assist the others in finding her. Is all in your hands, If you don't find her all will be lost."  
  
"Don't worry commander we'll find her." They both headed straight to the airplane. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"We better clean this up." Quatre said.  
  
"No leave everything as it is." Ami said.  
  
"Why?" Wu Fei questioned her.  
  
"Because we said so." Rei said in a stern voice.  
  
"Leave them alone. Let them do what they want." Trowa said.  
  
(I failed my mission, she's dead. If only I've been here. Why didn't she listen to me?) Heero thought.  
  
"Now what?" Makoto asked.  
  
"We have to wait just as the commander said. He's going to send someone to help find her." Ami whispered to her.  
  
"Weaklings," Wu Fei said under his breath.  
  
"How about we go outside and search. Maybe someone saw something and you guys could search the school." Duo suggested.  
  
"When was the last time you guys saw her?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Before class. We were going to class and she said she had to get something." Minako said.  
  
"Someone must have seen something." Trowa said.  
  
"Yeah let's go ask around." Minako said.  
  
They all went around the school asking if they saw her but everybody said the same thing, they didn't see anything.  
  
"We are just going to have to wait until they arrived." Ami said.  
  
"Who?" Quatre asked her.  
  
"Just some friends, they are good in this kind of stuff. That's why we said to leave everything as it is." Ami said.  
  
"We should go back and wait until they arrive." Makoto said.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So this is the Kingdom." A girl said.  
  
"We should head to where the incident occurred. They are probably waiting there." Another girl said  
  
They both walked to the Usagi's room and knocked at the door. They were greeted by Quatre.  
  
"Hello may I help you?" Quatre asked them.  
  
"We are looking for Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako."  
  
"Come right in."  
  
The girls went inside and saw the girls in the other side of the room. They walked over there ignoring the guys.  
  
"Hi we were sent by the commander for the investigation of Usagi's disappearance." The one with blond hair said.  
  
"Oh yes I'm A--"  
  
"We know who you all are. I'm Michiru and is a pleasure to meet you again."  
  
"Do we know you?" Rei said.  
  
"Yes we were trained together. I'm Haruka."  
  
"Oh my god is you guys. It has been so long." Minako said giving each a hug. As soon as they all remember they all greeted them with a hug.  
  
"Back to business. What happen? How did it all start?" Haruka said  
  
"Well in the morning she was in our room and we were going to go to class when she said she forgot something. So she went to her room and didn't return. After class we came to look for her and we found the room like this." Ami said.  
  
"Wait a minute it didn't start there. It started when we went to the movies and those guys were following us." Rei said.  
  
"You were being followed? When did this happen?" Michiru asked.  
  
"It was yesterday but Usagi stayed." Minako said.  
  
"It looked like it was a big struggle." Haruka said inspectioning the room.  
  
"You know Usagi she won't give up without a fight." Michiru said and chuckled.  
  
"Blood. That probably means they had to hit her to get her out or she hit them" Haruka said.  
  
"There is a 50% chance that she is alive. If they wanted to kill her they would have left the body and they didn't." Michiru said.  
  
"And they wouldn't be any struggle. If they wanted to kill her they would have just shoot her. Meaning they wanted her alive." Haruka said.  
  
"They could have dumped the body." Michiru aid.  
  
"Yeah but if they wanted to cover the murder. They wouldn't leave this mess behind." Haruka said.  
  
"They didn't search any of her belongings. Meaning they only wanted her." Michiru said  
  
Haruka took out the little briefcase under Usagi's bed and opened it.  
  
"She was sure ready for anything. We will keep this incase anybody finds it." Haruka said  
  
"What's the next step?" Makoto asked.  
  
"The next step is finding her." Michiru said.  
  
"You guys have to be careful. You are all targets and don't go out on your own. I think the only reason they didn't do anything last night was because you were all together." Haruka said.  
  
(All targets what are they talking about? Who are this girls) Heero thought as he listened. 


	5. The Assassins Ch5

Author's Note- In this chapter there's going to be Romance. I didn't want to put Romance so soon but I couldn't help and it's only a little bit. Please Review and tell me what you think.]  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.  
  
It was night time and all the girls were still trying to figure out how to get Usagi back. The only way they could think of is if one of them gets captured.  
  
"I'll do it," Makoto said.  
  
"Are you sure because we can't guarantee anything?" Haruka said.  
  
"Don't worry I'll be ok." Makoto said even thought she didn't even believe that. (What if Usagi is dead and they kill me to. I really don't care; I'll do anything for Usagi. Even if it means dying.) Makoto thought.  
  
"When are we going to do all this?" Ami asked.  
  
"Tomorrow." Michiru answered.  
  
"You guys get your rest and tomorrow we will talk about it." Haruka said.  
  
The two girls left and the others headed to their rooms.  
  
As Makoto headed to her room she spotted Trowa. He was just standing there looking up at the sky. Makoto smiled as she watched him. (It might be the last time I'll see you. Well at least I won't have to kill you myself) Makoto thought sadly. Trowa turned and saw her and was surprised to see her there. Makoto quickly ran off and there were tears in her eyes.  
  
(Why is she crying?)  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
"We will put a tracer on you and after you are capture we will be right behind you. Don't worry nothing bad is going to happen." Michiru said and handed her the tracer.  
  
"Makoto you just going out for a walk you might capture and you might not be." Haruka said.  
  
"It might not be tonight but they'll do it soon." Michiru said.  
  
"I'll go now." Makoto said standing up. All the girls wished her luck as she headed to the dark streets.  
  
Makoto walked as slow as she could. She was trying to listen to the sound around her and looking around. Just when she was about to give up and go back she heard it. Footsteps, they were right behind her. Makoto quickly looked back and saw them, the two guys who followed them the other night. (How the hell did they just appear there? I'm sure no one was there. I better let the others know.)  
  
Makoto reached behind her ears and pressed a little devise. She then continued walking as they approached her but she was struck from behind and everything went black.  
  
"Let's move out." Haruka said and they all headed to their cars.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Makoto slowly opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings. Everything was black and she was tied against a wall. She finally noticed that she was not alone, there was someone beside her. When her eyes finally adjusted to the darkness she saw it was Usagi. She was unconscious and bleeding from the head.  
  
"Usagi wake up." Makoto whispered. "Usagi please wake up."  
  
Usagi moaned and opened her eyes.  
  
"Usagi are you ok?" Makoto asked her.  
  
"Makoto is that you?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Yeah is me. Don't worry the girls are going to get us out of here."  
  
"How?" Usagi asked.  
  
"We informed the commander and they send Haruka and Michiru to help us find you. Do you remember them?"  
  
"Yeah. They trained with us." Usagi said.  
  
"Yeah so anyways they came up with this plan that one of us get caught and find you. They will trace us and get us out." Makoto said.  
  
"My head is exploding and I'm starving." Usagi said as blood trickled down her face and fell to the floor.  
  
"You got one mean cut there. Have you been bleeding all night?" Makoto asked with concern.  
  
"Yeah." Usagi said below a whispered.  
  
HOUR LATER  
  
"Usagi are you ok?" Makoto said, noticing how pale she was getting. Usagi simply nodded and tried to smile.  
  
Usagi fell so weak and felt she wasn't going to make it alive out of here. Every second that passed a little of her died. Usagi was falling in and out of consciousness. She heard an explosion and alarm going on. (They made it.) Usagi thought. She heard people running towards her but couldn't tell who they were.  
  
"Don't worry Usagi we are going to get you out her. Hold on." Usagi heard someone telling her but couldn't see who it was. She then fell unconscious.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Usagi slowly opened her eyes and scanned her surrounding, trying to remember the past events. There was eleven pair of eyes staring at her.  
  
"Welcome back Usagi." Makoto said.  
  
"We almost thought you weren't going to make it." Rei said sadly.  
  
"How you feeling" Ami asked her.  
  
"We were so worried." Minako said.  
  
"Could you guys let the poor girl breath." Michiru said as she smiled at Usagi.  
  
"Haruka, Michiru, I'm so glad to see you guys again." Usagi said.  
  
"Is very nice to see you too." Haruka said.  
  
" How long have I been unconscious?" Usagi asked.  
  
"About a week." Duo said.  
  
"I'm starving." Usagi said with a soft laugh.  
  
"You should be after not eating for so long." Quatre said.  
  
"We will bring you some food." Makoto said.  
  
"I want to go out to eat." Usagi said as she sat up.  
  
"Are you crazy you just recover?" Wu Fei said.  
  
"I'm fine and besides I need to talk to Haruka and Michiru."  
  
"Come on I'll help you change." Minako said. She then turn to the guys said,"When Usagi decides something there's no one in the world that could change that."  
  
The seven girls sat talking in a restaurant as Usagi order all she could off the menu.  
  
"Does the commander have any ideas why they wanted us?" Usagi asked.  
  
"I don't know. You know how they never tell us anything." Haruka said. She took a sip of her coffee then turned away. She was lying to her because she knew exactly why they had taken her. It was hard lying to her but she couldn't tell her.  
  
"When do you guys have to return?" Minako asked.  
  
"We don't for a while. We have some business to take care of." Michiru said.  
  
"What kind of business?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Just some mission here and there." Haruka said smiling.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------- "Ok is it just me or those girls are weird." Duo said.  
  
"Well they are kind of strange." Quatre said.  
  
"That girl has been bleeding for almost a week and she just stood up like if it was nothing." Wu Fei said.  
  
"We should keep a closer eye on them." Trowa said.  
  
"What we should do is figure out who they really are and what the hell they are doing here." Heero said ignoring all the weird looks he was receiving form the guys. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
"We should all try to get the information out of them. I could talk to Minako because her and me are close. Quatre could talk to Ami because you guys have the same interest. Trowa could talk to Makoto because you guys both could probably understand each other. Wu Fei you could talk to Rei because she's the only one who could stand you. Heero you could talk to Usagi because you both are too stubborn to listen to anyone." Duo said .  
  
"I see you've been observing." Quatre said.  
  
"I'm not doing anything." Wu fei said.  
  
"Listen Wu Fei this is our mission and don't be afraid Rei won't bite too hard." Duo said laughing and preparing to run.  
  
"MAXWELL!!!! I'm going to kill you." Wu fei screamed as he ran after him.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
Usagi entered her room, she was exhausted. She saw Heero sitting in the bed staring at her.  
  
"I need to talk to you." Heero said.  
  
"Heero I'm not in the mood." Usagi said.  
  
"I just have some question ask you."  
  
"Fine what is it." Usagi said.  
  
"Where are you from?" Heero asked her.  
  
"Is none of your business. Anything else."  
  
"Why won't you answer that question?" Heero said annoyed.  
  
"Listen I don't go around asking you about where you from or what you do pilot 01." Usagi said annoyed.  
  
"What you call me?" Heero asked.  
  
"You heard I know you're a gundam pilot and you don't see me getting all up in your business."  
  
"How do you know?" Heero asked.  
  
"I just do." Usagi said quietly.  
  
"I'm trying to help and I can't help if you don't tell me about you to see who's trying to hurt you." Heero asked.  
  
"Heero have you ever thought that maybe I don't need your help." Usagi said.  
  
"Yes you do you just don't know it." Heero said.  
  
"Listen I'm a big girl and I think I could take care of myself and I don't need you." Usagi was turning paler and it was getting harder to breath.  
  
"Why won't you let me help?" Heero said.  
  
"I don't need your..." Usagi felt really weak and fell down but before she reached the floor she was caught by strong hands.  
  
"I thought you didn't need my help." Heero whispered. He caught her gaze and they both remained silent for a second. Usagi couldn't help but gaze at his lips and craved for them. (Oh god. Please Heero stop this)  
  
She quickly looked at his eyes again but he noticed the way she looked at his lips and smiled. His lips touched hers gently sending shivers down her spine. He pulled her closer to him as she kissed him back. 


	6. The Assassins Ch6

Disclaimer- I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.  
  
Author Notes- I'm so sorry this took so long but I went on vacation and now that is all over I'm going to update a lot quicker. Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter.  
  
Usagi woke up and saw Heero sitting in a chair beside her bed and he was asleep. Usagi tried to remember what had happened but it was all still a blank. (I came home and Heero started asking me some questions after that he kissed me and that's all I remember. I guess I feinted and he took care of me.) Usagi sat down and touched her head and felt that her cut completely healed. (How the hell did I heal so fast is like I never was hurt. The cut is completely gone no sign that it was even there)  
  
"Heero wake up," Usagi said quietly. Heero opened his eyes and looked at Usagi with concern. (Does he actually care about me?)  
  
"How are you feeling," He asked her.  
  
"Better. I just have a small headache," Usagi said and smiled at him.  
  
"You had a fever last night."  
  
"Thank You." Usagi said.  
  
"For what?" He asked.  
  
"For everything you did for me. You don't even know me but still you took care of me."  
  
"A simply thank you just won't do, you owe me." Heero said.  
  
"What do you have in mind?" "I want you to have dinner with me tonight if you're feeling better."  
  
"I feel fine so tonight it is and after that we're even" She said.  
  
"Deal." He said. ----------------------------------------------------------- "Guys I'm going out to dinner with Heero tonight," Usagi told her friends. None of them said a word but Usagi could see their shock expression.  
  
"Wait a minute if I recall you were the one who said not to get hooked with any of them," Minako said.  
  
"Last night I feinted and he took care of me and to repay he ask to go out for dinner and that's all," Usagi explained.  
  
"He asked you?" Rei asked her.  
  
"Yeah and I couldn't say no after he spent the whole night looking after me."  
  
"Are you sure you feel better?" Ami asked.  
  
"Yeah the cut just completely healed," Usagi said.  
  
"That fast?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Yeah is like I didn't even have it." Usagi said and showed them where the cut use to be.  
  
"That's weird," Rei said.  
  
"You know that after this date you won't be able to hurt Heero," Minako said.  
  
"Nothing is going to change and I will complete this mission," Usagi said.  
  
"Well I'm also going out I might invite Duo to go and see a movie. He kept asking me all week and I'm bored," Minako said.  
  
"Fine with us," Makoto said. -------------------------------------------------------------------- Usagi went back to her room to get ready to for dinner. When she got there she found Heero in a nice tuxedo. Usagi couldn't help but smile because he looked so handsome.  
  
"Heero you look so nice. Too nice. Where are we going?" Usagi said.  
  
"Some fancy restaurant," Heero said.  
  
"Your going to an awful trouble. I'm going to go get change." Usagi walked to her closet and took out a red gown and matching shoes. She took her bag of make up and went to the bathroom.  
  
Usagi looked at herself in the mirror one last time and after seeing that everything was okay she stepped out of the bathroom. Heero was stunned at the beauty that came out of the bathroom. He knew Usagi was beautiful but today she surpassed her own beauty. "Heero are you ok?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Yeah. You look great," Heero said.  
  
"Thanks. "  
  
"Are we leaving?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Yeah let's go," Heero said. ------------------------------------------------------------------------- They both enter the elegant restaurant and went to their table. "Heero this place is beautiful. It looks expensive." Usagi said as she sat down.  
  
"Don't worry just enjoy yourself." Heero said.  
  
"Heero you always want to know stuff about me but now I want to know about you?" Usagi asked.  
  
"What you want to know?" Heero said.  
  
"About your family?" Usagi said.  
  
"I don't have any family," Heero said.  
  
"I'm sorry." They both remained silent for a second.  
  
"Why did you get into this pilot business?  
  
"I did it for the colonies. I thought I had to do something to stop Oz"  
  
"Usagi why did you come here?" Heero asked.  
  
"I already told you and who cares anyways. Does it make a difference why I came here?" Usagi said with a stern voice. Usagi didn't understand why he didn't want her to be there. No matter how hard she tried to understand she just couldn't.  
  
"I just think you're in danger here," Heero said.  
  
"Heero why do you care so much? You don't even know me to care and I don't need you to care."  
  
"I'm just trying to help you." Heero said. (I need to help you. Why? Because of my mission. Or is it more than that? Do I really care about this girl? No. I can't. But why did I kiss her? Why lie to myself? I guess she destroyed the perfect soldier and now I'm confused of what is left. I should be angry with her for making me feel this but I'm not.)  
  
"Heero are you ok?" Usagi asked, looking at the way he was staring at her.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine." For the rest of the evening both ate their dinner, engulfed with their own thoughts. ------------------------------------------------------------------------- As they enter the school campus Usagi glanced at the sky and was mesmerized by its beauty. "Look Heero isn't it beautiful," Usagi whispered. Heero looked at Usagi and then at the sky. She was right it was beautiful, he never bother to look at the little speck of light and never knew how beautiful they really were.  
  
"I wish I could be one of them just another star in the sky with no worries." She said, a sad smile forming on her lips.  
  
"Are you unhappy with your life?" Heero asked.  
  
"Yes very much," She said.  
  
"Why?" He asked.  
  
"I have nothing to live for," Usagi said.  
  
"Let me change that." Heero said. Heero kissed Usagi on the lips and Usagi kissed him back. 


End file.
